


Board Games

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [23]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Monopoly (Board Game), Prompt Fill, not on the bridge au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Kate invites POSEIDON over for a games night in an attempt to reconnect with her cousin.





	Board Games

“This is a terrible idea,” Roger said. 

“For once I agree with Roger,” Etta said. “This can only end in absolute disaster.” 

“It’ll be fine,” Kate said. “They really aren’t as bad as you make them sound.” 

“Nora punched me in the face the last time I saw her,” Roger said. 

Kate paused. “Well, a little violence is good for you.” 

“According to who?!” 

She sighed and turned to look at them. “Listen. Bollard’s my cousin and we’re trying to rekindle that whole relationship so it would mean a lot to me if you could just… put up with her friends for the evening. I’m working on trying to convince her to drop them and get better ones, but I doubt I’m going to make much progress until we’re close again, so for now…” 

“Deal?” Etta said. 

“Precisely.” Kate looked around the room. “Where’s Bertie?” 

Etta and Roger looked at each other. “He’s out buying chips,” Etta said finally. 

“What? But I’ve already got chips,” she said. 

“He’s buying salt and pepper- I mean, salt and vinegar chips.” 

“Bertie hates salt and vinegar.” 

They looked at each other again. Kate sighed. “He’s hiding in his room, isn’t he?” 

“Actually he’s over at Yvette’s so that there’s absolutely no chance that Bollard could find him, but good guess!” Etta said. 

“I don’t know why he’s so scared of her…” Kate said as she put out the last few board games. 

“She really doesn’t see how terrifying Bollard is?” Etta muttered to Roger. 

He shrugged. “You only see what you want to see, I guess.” 

The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Kate said. “Don’t go running off while I’m gone!” 

“I’ll pay you twenty dollars to break my nose,” Etta said as soon as Kate left the room. 

Roger groaned and sunk down onto the sofa. “She’d probably make us wait to go to the hospital until after games night.” 

“Fine, then I’ll pay you twenty dollars to give me the end of the couch so that I don’t have to sit next to one of them.” 

He raised his eyebrows. “Seriously?” 

“Please.” 

“Make it thirty and you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

They shook on it and Roger slid over. Etta grabbed the bowl of all-dressed chips and sat down next to him as Kate came in with Bollard and her group of horrible friends. 

“Everyone remembers each other, right?” Kate asked. 

“Yep,” they all said. Etta glared at Percy, who smirked at her while Nora and Roger scowled at each other. Deep waved happily at the two of them and Bollard looked around the room. 

“Where’s Bertie?” she asked. 

“He had a prior commitment,” Kate said smoothly. 

“So which game first?” Nora asked. 

“Monopoly,” Bollard said, grabbing it from the pile before anyone could protest. 

An hour later, Bollard was smugly counting her cash while the rest of the room glared at her. 

“And that kids, is how you make games night end early.” She looked over at Deep. “Time to go?” 

“You’re walking home,” Deep said, heading out the door with Percy and Nora in tow. Bollard glanced over at Kate. 

She sighed. “I’ll drive you. Get your coat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
